Queen of Quality Season (Song)
Queen of Quality Season is one of OST from Girls und Panzer. It is The Character Song of Darjeeling and Orange Pekoe. Lyrics: Queen of Quality Season Singer: *'Darjeeling (Kitamura Eri)' *'Orange Pekoe (Ishihara Mai)' Anime: Girls und Panzer |- | style="padding:5px;" | ♦ LYRICS ♦ Japanese Lyrics= ---- 聖グロリアーナへようこそ 青春とは戦車道のクォリティシーズンですわ ---- …こんな格言を知ってる？ 私の歩みは遅くとも、引き返すことは決してない アメリカ合衆国第16代大統領エイブラハム・リンカーンですね 感覚が役に立たない時は、理性が役に立つのですわ イタリアの天文学者ガリレオ・ガリレイの言葉ですね ---- 勇気とは1分長く恐怖に耐えるということ アメリカの軍人、パットンの言葉ですね そのとおりね 強さに欠けているのではなく、意志が足りていないのですわ フランスの作家、ヴィクトル・ユーゴーですね ---- 受けた勝負を逃げはしませんの 状況とは私がつくるもの　ナポレオンの言葉ですね 騎士道精神でお相手しますわ 生きることは考えること　古代ローマの哲学者キケロですね ---- 優雅であること、それこそが至高の戦車道 気品を失わず、勝つことが我が校の誇り 恋と戦いに手段は選ばない、あらゆることが正当化されますわ！ 騎士道精神は…？ 何か問題でも？ いえ、ございません ---- …こんな言葉を知ってる？ 希望を持たず生きることは、生きるのをやめることと同じ ロシアの文豪、ドストエフスキーの言葉ですね ---- 何も知らないということ以外に、私は何も知らないわ ソクラテスですが…そうは思っていませんよね？ …正解 寒いなら紅茶が温めて、熱いなら紅茶が冷まして 落ち込むなら紅茶が励まして、興奮は紅茶が醒ましますわ イギリスの政治家、ウィリアム・グラッドストンの言葉ですね 誰も見捨てることはしませんわ 冬戦争で生まれたフィンランドの言葉ですね ---- 隊列運動は凛と美しく シンプルとは洗練の極み　イタリアの芸術家、ダ・ヴィンチですね 勝利の栄光へと全車前進 急がずに、でも休まずにね　ドイツの詩人、ゲーテの言葉ですね ---- 優雅であるため、車内でも大切なティータイム 紅茶を溢さず、走るのが我が校の誇り どんな相手にも全力を尽くして勝利するのが聖グロリアーナ！ ---- 美味しい紅茶は戦車道に通じていますわ 質が高い茶葉を乾燥、発酵させるの 才能と練度ですね 良い水を正しい温度で、しっかり蒸らすの 地形に応じた戦略は重要ですね 美しいティーポットとティーカップ 戦車の性能ですね 一気に飲み干して差し上げるわ それはどうかと思います ---- 優雅であること、それこそが至高の戦車道 気品を失わず、勝つことが我が校の誇り 恋と戦いに手段は選ばない、導くことは Royal Duty どんな相手にも負けは許されない、勝利の栄光を…聖グロリアーナ！ |-|Japanese Romanji= ---- Seinto guroriaana e youkoso seishun to wa senshadou no kuoriti shiizun desu wa ---- ...konna kakugen wo shitteru? watashi no ayumi wa osokutomo, hikikaesu koto wa kesshite nai amerika gasshuukoku dai juuroku dai daitouryou eiburahamu-rinkaan desu ne kankaku ga yaku ni tatanai toki wa, risei ga yaku ni tatsu no desu wa itaria no tenmongakusha garireo-garirei no kotoba desu ne Yuuki to wa ippun nagaku kyoufu ni taeru to iu koto amerika no gunjin, patton no kotoba desu ne sono toori ne tsuyosa ni kaketeiru no dewa naku, ishi ga tariteinai no desu wa furansu no sakka, vikutoru-yuugoo desu ne Uketa shoubu wo nige wa shimasenno joukyou to wa watashi ga tsukuru mono naporeon no kotoba desu ne kishidou seishin de wo aite shimasu wa ikiru koto wa kangaeru koto kodai rooma no tetsugakusha kikero desu ne Yuuga de aru koto, sore koso ga shikou no senshadou kihin wo ushinawazu, katsu koto ga waga kou no hokori koi to tatakai ni shudan wa erabanai, arayuru koto ga seitou ka saremasu wa! kishidou seishin wa...? nanika mondai demo? ie, gozaimasen ---- ...konna kotoba wo shitteru? kibou wo motazu ikiru koto wa, ikiru no wo yameru koto to onaji roshia no bungou, dosutoefusukii no kotoba desu ne Nanimo shiranai to iu koto igai ni, watashi wa nanimo shiranai wa sokuratesu desu ga... sou wa omotteimasen yo ne? ...seikai samui nara koucha ga atatamete, atsui nara koucha ga samashite ochikomu nara koucha ga hagemashite, koufun wa koucha ga samashimasu wa igirisu no seiji ka, wiriamu-guraddosuton no kotoba desu ne daremo misuteru koto wa shimasenwa fuyu sensou de umareta finrando no kotoba desu ne Tairetsu undou wa rinto utsukushiku shinpuru to wa senren no kiwami itaria no geijutsu ka, da-vinchi desu ne shouri no eikou e to zensha zenshin isogazu ni, demo yasumazu ni ne doitsu no shijin, geete no kotoba desu ne Yuuga de aru tame, shanai demo taisetsu na tii taimu koucha wo kosazu, hashiru no ga waga kou no hokori donna aite ni mo zenryoku wo tsukushite shouri suru no ga seinto guroriaana! ---- Oishii koucha wa senshadou ni tsuujiteimasu wa shitsu ga takai cha wa wo kansou, hakkou saseru no sainou to rendo desu ne yoi mizu wo tadashii ondo de, shikkari murasu no chikei ni oujita senryaku wa juuyou desu ne utsukushii tii potto to tii kappu sensha no seinou desu ne ikki ni nomihoshite sashiageru wa sore wa dou ka to omoimasu Yuuga de aru koto, sore koso ga shikou no senshadou kihin wo ushinawazu, katsu koto ga waga kou no hokori koi to tatakai ni shudan wa erabanai, michibiku koto wa Royal Duty donna aite ni mo make wa yurusarenai, shouri no eikou wo... seinto guroriaana! |-|English Lyrics= ---- Welcome to St. Gloriana Youth is the quality season of the tank road ---- ... Do you know such sayings? My walk will never come back at the latest The 16th President of the United States, Abraham Lincoln When the senses are not helpful, reason is useful It is the words of Italian astronomer Galileo Galilei Courage means to endure fear for a minute It is the American militaryman, the language of Patton That's right I am not lacking in strength, I am not enough in my will You're a French writer, Victor Hugo I will not run away the game I received The situation is what I create, is it the language of Napoleon I will fight with a chivalry spirit Thinking to live is an ancient Roman philosopher Cicero To be elegant, that is the supreme tank way It is our pride to win without losing her elegance I don't choose the means to fight and love, everything is justified! Is chivalry ...? Something wrong? No, no ---- ... Do you know these saying? Living without hope is the same as stopping living It is the word of Russian literary master Dostoevsky Apart from not knowing anything, I know nothing I'm Socrates ... but I don't think so? ... correct If it is cold, the tea will warm, if it is hot, the tea will cool If you are depressed, the tea encourages and the excitement awakens It is the words of British politician William Gladstone No one will forsake it It is a Finnish word born in the winter war The troop movement is beautiful with humility Simple is the ultimate in refinement You are an Italian artist, Da Vinci All cars advance to the glory of victory Don't rush, but don't rest The words of the German poet Goethe Because it is elegant, important tea time in the car It is the pride of our school to run without spilling tea It is St. Gloriana that we will do our best to win against any opponent! ---- Delicious tea goes to the tank way Dry and ferment high quality tea leaves It is talent and skill Steam good water at the right temperature The strategy according to the terrain is important Beautiful teapot and tea cups It is the performance of the tank I will drink it at once and give it to you I think that is To be elegant, that is the supreme tank way It is our pride to win without losing her elegance No choice in means of love and battle, leading to Royal Duty No one is allowed to lose, the glory of victory ... St. Gloriana! |} References * https://koigokoro.koibanashi.com/2017/06/queen-of-quality-season-darjeeling.html Category:Songs Category:St. Gloriana Girls' High School